


Lose Control

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [1]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外1
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 4





	Lose Control

今市隆二总有一种错觉，那就是，时间仿佛是偷来的。

也许是飞行时间过长，从纽约到曼谷，最快也要二十小时。他刚才好像睡了一觉，拿下睡眠眼罩，机舱里还是暗暗的灯光，他想大约是还有很久才会到，再睡一会好了。  
抵达曼谷是好久以后的事情，因为没有打算停留很久，今市隆二没有行李，办完手续以后径直走出了机场departure.  
当地比他想象的要炎热潮湿，太阳过于耀眼以至于一瞬间让人感到有些眩晕。他举起手挡在额头前，原来那个人生活在这样的一个城市。  
登坂广臣在今市隆二出发前给他发了自己的地址，于是他搭上了一部的士，把攥在手里的字条递给司机，司机瞄了一眼后点点头开始启动车子。  
高峰时期的曼谷交通，塞车塞得好严重，今市隆二把车窗摇下来，觉得这样就能透透气，只是徒劳罢了。  
到现在也没打算先告诉对方自己已经到达的这个事实，并不是想制造惊喜，只是单纯觉得没有必要。

从最后一次见面以后距今已经过了多少年，今市隆二很努力的去回忆却觉得那部分记忆都因为这样的热度而逐渐空白，他并不擅长杀时间。  
在纽约的事务都暂时交给属下了，这一段时间十分安定，并不会出什么乱子，即使有什么交火的话，也让他们闹吧。这种绝望的想法要是被大哥知道大概免不了又是一顿教育吧，今市隆二开始觉得好闷热，又或是长途旅行真的让自己好疲劳，他开始第二次眩晕。  
再一次醒来，司机用简单的英语告诉他快到达目的地了。

不知为何，心跳不断加拍。

登坂广臣现在所停留的地方在周末市集旁边，也因为只在周末才会开放，竟显得几分安静。他知道他总是很会寻找自己的藏身之所。  
今市隆二下车，非常巧合的是那个男人就出现在自己的视野中，穿着当地的衣服，松松垮垮的挂在身上的感觉令他觉得有点好笑。  
为何没有第二个选项，如果对方不在呢。这种坚定的确认感一直残留在自己的心中，直到亲眼确认。这样的重逢，记忆里是没有的，也没有预演过，因为那时候觉得不会再相见了。大概还是很幸运的，自己尚还被老天眷顾着。

今市隆二朝着登坂广臣大喊了一声，换来了一句笨蛋，你好大声。  
明明是责备，却是笑着说道，两人相视一笑。  
直接说好想你这样的句子好像十分矫情，那么只能用拥抱去告诉对方自己沉重的想念。

登坂广臣把今市隆二带进自己现在租的公寓，在电梯里两人依然十分克制，只是望着电子显示屏上不断增加的楼层数字。  
真的好热是不是，omi？  
登坂广臣笑笑看着初来乍到而心急的恋人，额头上的前发因为留了太多汗都塌了下来，想要立刻马上撩起他的刘海，在那之前故意欺负他一下应该也不错，但是又不想让他太过焦急。

在最顶层的房间，走廊的声控灯随着匆匆的步伐逐渐亮起。  
最后，终于握起了彼此的手；终于数年的想念传递到了对方的思绪中；  
最后，  
我想要你。  
轻轻的耳语道。

今市隆二的衬衫几乎是被登坂广臣扯下来的，却没有被直接脱掉，潮湿的吻一个接着一个落下，登坂广臣嗅到了今市隆二从远方而来的异国气息，令人沉迷，只是那样的吻便让人感受到十二分的情热，继续伸出舌头试探他的每一个敏感带，低沉的吐吸不可抑制。  
焦急总是徒然，何况是在微暗的房间，登坂广臣摸到了身边的壁灯，这一点点柔和的灯光才让两人再度对视。  
仿佛在被这如火焰般的拥抱灼烧着，今市隆二觉得自己就快要在这等美妙的感觉中沉沦，清醒的头脑慢慢被狂热的拥吻击破理智，即使他知道这只是开始。  
omi…  
只是一开始就觉得那么舒服的话，大概会变得连自己都不认识自己。登坂广臣单手扣住了今市隆二的手，腾出了另一只手把刚才只脱了一半的衬衫缠在了恋人的双手，看着今市隆二的上半身完全裸露在外面，还是练得很好看很结实的肌肉，他知道任何时刻即使没有他，今市都是一个十分可靠的存在，现在完全蒙上了一层薄汗，越发性感，这个男人一直没有改变，也是如此才吸引着自己。一边把男人推倒在墙边，附上他的胸膛，发出比刚才更强烈的欲望，想要。  
登坂广臣揉着今市隆二左胸的乳头，同时开始吻上另一侧。只要轻轻触碰，对方就会发出悦耳的呻吟声，每个动作都把时间拉回了遥远的过去，登坂广臣很擅长，仅仅是靠接触便让今市快要高潮的方法，他是对他如此不可自拔，从过去他就很喜欢他这样做，不是吗。  
细碎的吻慢慢往下探去，快要碰到那个鼓起的部分，焦急不耐的躁动，连呼吸都开始愈加急促，想要。  
今市隆二想要阻止这样的登坂广臣，这样下去只会搞成失控的状况，自己会变得惨不忍睹。仿佛听到他的心之语，登坂广臣偏偏逆道而行，抬头看了他一眼，不管他的挣扎便解开了他的皮带，咬下了门襟的拉链。  
一下子就含住了他的所有，连用手去套弄都觉得是浪费时间。今市隆二开始深呼吸，像电流一样迅速上身的刺激一遍一遍连接着神经，比这灼热的空气更让人眩晕，他不知道东南亚的房间隔音效果是不是很差，咬着嘴唇不想发出太大的声音，尽管这只是徒劳，难以忍耐。  
仔细的去湿润，把铃口放在最后慎重的对待。被抵在墙边的今市隆二由于双手的制约不能动弹，任由男人在下面给予自己肆虐的快感，以前从不知晓这具身体还会有这样强烈的反应，像是把自己变成了另一个人。  
终于登坂广臣把手指捏住他的尖端，轻轻的哄道，乖，现在还不行。他的话像咒语一样，蛊惑了今市，借着微弱的灯光，他看到登坂广臣的手，趁着意识还清晰的时候，想起这种久违的感觉，之前的时光，这双手是如何握着枪。  
被搔弄得不行的前端，却不能轻易释放，慢慢变成了甜蜜的痛苦。登坂广臣从来都很善于此，还不行，远远不行，如果轻而易举释放的话就会失去意义，倘若能记住这份疼楚，便要和时间进行长久的作战。  
觉得他已经快不行的样子有点可爱，折磨就到这里吧。登坂广臣松开了手，又含住了那里，只是给了那么一点刺激，一瞬间就射出来的浓稠液体，看上去忍耐了好久。  
omi…不行……  
今市隆二想要阻止登坂广臣吞下去的这一行为彻底失败了，解放的余韵还在身体里盘旋，除了身体不能动弹，连大脑也无法思考。  
ryuji…  
登坂广臣把今市隆二的头往下按，一切是那么顺理成章，如此合拍，比先前更加情欲的吐吸，缓缓的攀附着。有点生疏的吞咬，登坂广臣伸出手抱着今市隆二的头，靠近自己，只是温柔的揉着他的头发，无言的告诉他按照自己的节奏来。  
但是啊，不知是否这潮湿炎热的气氛也是催情剂，今市隆二点燃了他心里熄灭许久的火，想要。

现在就想要。

不知道何时身上的衣服都被脱掉了，仍旧以双手被绑的姿态被丢在床上，承受着两人体重的床发出吱吱的响动。  
登坂广臣不厌其烦的吻着今市隆二，他看着恋人湿润朦胧的眼睛，如果能在他的身体留下这所有的印记，那么多少次他也心甘情愿。  
原本应该慢慢扩张才能被接受的后庭，登坂广臣皱着眉头，伸手摸到了之前打包披萨带回家便随手放的那瓶橄榄油，虽然不是最好的选择，现下也别无选择。  
两人的身影交叠在一起，分不清是谁的汗水，明明是时隔多年的重逢，然而几乎可以说是极其粗暴的进入，登坂广臣却觉得那里被今市隆二紧紧的咬合着，他试着慢慢的抽动，不想弄坏他心爱的恋人。  
这种快感无法形容，失去控制的占据着理智，吞噬干净；仿佛被深深的吸住，让人感到难舍难离。  
登坂广臣喜欢从后面抱着今市隆二，因为这样就可以毫无顾忌的闻到他身上的MILD SEVEN，他嗅到了他愈发急促的呼吸，不知为何的顾忌而咬紧双唇只是漏出轻微的喘息声也很迷人。慢慢把食指撬开他咬紧的牙关，手指瞬间被含住，那一刻模糊了谁到底是主宰者与被主宰者。  
登坂广臣继续深浅不一的抽送，每一次试探与前进，支配着他渴望的心情。太过幸福的愉悦总是让人留恋的，多希望再停留一下这一分一秒。今市隆二感到快要无法呼吸，一前一后的快感让他无从招架无法控制，感觉自己就快要到高潮。立刻感应到的登坂广臣，爱怜的亲吻着他，抽出润湿的手指，开始套弄今市隆二的前面，同时加速后面的抽插。  
ryuji…别再忍耐了，让我听听你的声音……  
宛如施以魔法的言语，击溃了今市隆二最后一道防线，完全把自己的身心交给了登坂广臣。被摧毁也无妨，就算是弄坏也好，也是自己所衷心祈求的。  
随着男人低沉的喘息，便开始漫长的安静，连刚才的疼痛都不复存在。直到这场情事的结束，登坂广臣才解开今市隆二被束缚的双手。  
好像是心照不宣的继续拥抱的姿态，无论确认过多少次，也只能用这样单纯的拥抱安慰着孤独的心。  
希望你不要离开我，哪怕是谎言，哪怕是梦；

你从来没说过你爱我，omi…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

今市君好像喝了不少呢，佐藤笃志小声说着一边收走了今市隆二面前的酒杯，轻轻的拍了拍已经睡了一觉的今市隆二的肩膀，然后去打开酒吧的门，打算把外面的桌子都收回来。  
LAST ORDER的时间已结束。  
于是一阵从背后袭来的热气突然吹醒了今市隆二，他睁开眼睛，头好痛，但是周围毫无一人。  
为何那只是一个梦，关于那个男人的一切又开始模糊不清，也许他今后也只能在梦里打扰自己。  
凌晨四点钟，时序早已跨入夏令时。  
仿佛仍停留在肌肤上的体温，教人分不清真实与梦境，天越来越热，今市隆二觉得，离他好像更近了。

the end  
2020-04-25

**Author's Note:**

> *一个比正番涂得更快的番外  
> *写到一半忽然看到Lose Control的歌词“エレベーター上がる最上階 Lose control”，于是调转车头  
> *omi是类似于卧底的角色，ryuji是帮派首领，佐藤笃志是他同父异母的哥哥，在纽约开了一家酒吧  
> *正番里BE了那之后六年后ryuji久违的梦见了omi（啊我为什么要剧透www


End file.
